User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 212: Hurts Like Heaven
Main Plot: Angel (Angel is rushing for her backpack) Mrs. O’Brian: Honey, we need to leave now or you’re going to be late! Angel: I know, I just have to fix something on my French presentation! (She sees her dad’s computer and puts her flashdrive in it) Angel: It’ll take one second! Mr. O’Brian: Get off my computer! (He grabs his computer violently and throws her flashdrive out) Angel: The hell! Mr. O’Brian: How many times do I have to tell you, you’re not allowed on my computer! Angel: I just needed to- Mr. O’Brian: I don’t give a shit, NEVER. Mrs. O’Brian: Angel, now! Angel: Coming! (She sees her dad suspiciously take his computer into the bathroom with him and then leaves, calling Danielle as she runs down the stairs) Angel: Danielle, we have more clues… Danielle: We’re not detectives! Angel: I’m going to find out more about my dad… I guess there’s a lot I don’t know about him… Danielle: Well I wish you luck. Angel I hope I’m ready to find out whatever he’s hiding… THEME http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is walking through the halls with Jamie, Caylee, Trey, Isaac, and Ken) Jeremy: Alright, everything on the check list is completed. Now we just wait. Isaac: This party is going to be sweet! Jeremy: Hell yeah, it will be. This rager will be the perfect way to go out with a bang for my high school experience. Jamie: Plus, we all need something fun to get our minds off all this high school drama. Caylee: Amen! Gotta meet Liam, catch you guys later! Ken: 20 bucks say they decide to screw tonight. Trey: The hell? Ken: What? Everyone knows there has to be at least 1 person losing their virginity to make the party a rager. Jeremy: This is going to be a rager, alright. Jamie: Your parents don’t come back until Monday, so that gives us plenty of time to clean and make your place look like nothing even happened. Jeremy: Well it’ll all be going on in my backyard outside. This is going to be the party of the year! Ken: Ooh, a party under the stars. Definitely more than one virginity will be taken tonight. Isaac: This weekend is going to be killer! Jeremy: The party begins in T-minus 8 classes. (They all high five and go to their classes) Third Plot: Devon (Devon goes to Sophie’s locker) Devon: You hear about Jeremy’s party? Sophie: Yeah, why? Are you going? Devon: Yeah, and you’re going with me. Sophie: I am? (Dex comes up and kisses Sophie) Dex: What are you guys talking about? Devon: You want to tag along to that party tonight? Dex: Can’t, I’m going away for the weekend. Sophie: I don’t want to go to this party, Dev. Everyone there hates me. Devon: Well same here, but this is our time to redeem ourselves. Sophie: I don’t know…this could end very badly. Devon: Or you could get your popularity back and I could finally get some sort of status! Sophie: What do you think, Dex? Dex: Whatever it takes to get you out of this depression hole, you’re in. I want to see you happy. Sophie: What have I got to lose, right? Devon: You’re not going to regret this. We’re going to have a lot of fun, okay? (Devon smiles and Sophie looks nervous) Main Plot: Angel (Danielle walks up to Angel and Isaac) Danielle: I got your text, what’s up? Angel: More clues from the mystery of who my dad is screwing! Danielle: Oh lord, what now? Angel: I have to get on his computer somehow. I went on today to edit my presentation and he literally flipped shit. Isaac: What do you think he has on there? Angel: Probably all the messages from his mistresses! I can catch them all red handed. Danielle: You do realize your father is more at fault here, right? Yeah they’re hoebags, but they might not be married or even know that your dad is. Angel: Then I can inform them. Isaac: Sounds kinda risky. Angel: I found Tamara’s address in my dad’s phone and I’m heading there after school. Isaac: Are you crazy?! Angel: I need to take this bitch down. Danielle: Okay, but you’re going down along with her. Your dad will literally kill you if he finds out you’re in contact with her. Angel: That’s why I’m going to make sure he doesn’t find out. Isaac: You’re on your own this time, kiddo. We need to hit up Jeremy’s party tonight. Angel: Good, I don’t trust either of you with this portion of the mission. Danielle: Are we spies now? Angel: Hell yeah! I have to go prepare what I’m going to tell her, seeya later bitches. (Angel walks away and Isaac shakes his head) Isaac: This is not going to end well… Sub Plot: Jeremy (The sun is shown sped up as the day progresses and it is now dusk and Jeremy’s party has just begun. Everyone is dancing and some people are drinking and smoking) Jeremy: This is awesome! Liam: PARTY!! (Liam and Tim both chug down beer) Caylee: Looks like my boyfriend is getting smashed tonight. Jamie: Mine will too, I got your back, girl. (They link arms and laugh) Tim: Why don’t you guys loosen up! Jamie: Peer pressure doesn’t work on me. Caylee: Oh look who’s here… (Julia walks into the party and starts greeting some crazy guys) Jamie: Can’t you just let your feud with her stop. Caylee: Once she apologizes. Jeremy: Why are you guys fighting anyways? Caylee: Um…nothing. Just stupid girl stuff. (Trey runs up to the group with his new friend) Trey: Guys, this is Troy. He just moved here. The dude’s awesome! Jamie: Nice to meet you. (Troy holds up a bag of weed) Troy: Someone threw this at me…anyone want it? (Tim snatches it) Tim: I’ll be taking this… Caylee: Not into drugs? Troy: I’m not into teenage behavior in general, actually. Jamie: Hey, someone who can form words! I think we’ll be good friends. Jeremy: This party just started 20 minutes ago and it’s already crazy! Jamie: Please don’t let it get out of hand. I don’t want to bail you out of the slammer at 2:30 in the morning, please. Jeremy: No promises. Trey: Ugh, here come the underclassmen. Caylee: They were bound to come at some point. Third Plot: Devon (Sophie and Devon awkwardly walk through the party) Sophie: What’s the plan now? Devon: Blend in…find some girls to hang out with. I’ll find some guys and we’ll meet up in 10. Sophie: Okay…good luck. (Devon starts looking for a group of guys and finds one) Devon: Hey, guys! Jarrod: Do you need something, geek? Devon: Just thought I’d hang out with you guys. Jarrod: Can you not? Kat: Be nice, Jarrod. The kid’s got no one else. Jarrod: We’re not your charity friends, okay kid? (They walk away and Devon looks disappointed) Devon: Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea… Main Plot: Angel (Angel runs up the stairs of Tamara’s house and knocks) Tamara: Oh look, it’s the girl who thinks she’s a bad bitch for going after an adult. Stop wasting my time. Angel: I just thought you’d like to know that my dad’s not only screwing you, but other whores as well. Tamara: Duh? Angel: What? Tamara: Obviously your father is an attractive guy, he’s told me I’m not the only woman in his life other than his wife. Guess it takes your little brain more time to catch on, huh? Angel: When I told you to stay away, I thought that I had gotten it to seep into your brain through your fake ass roots, but I guess not. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM. Tamara: This is MY house and I’m not going to let some kindergartener from hell disrespect me on MY property. Either get the hell away or I’ll call the cops. (Angel backs away and goes down the street, almost in tears) Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is drunk and Trey and Ken are laughing at him) Trey: How bad is it that the host checked out? Ken: That’s how you know it’s a rager! (Some girls get up on chairs and fall into the pool) Liam: Is it possible for a rager to get too crazy? Ken: If it is, then this is a prime example! Jeremy: I better not get fucking busted! I need to take a piss… (Jamie and Julia are talking by the bar) Jamie: When are you going to start to show? Julia: Don’t know, don’t care. Jamie: You’re acting like everything is hunky dory. You’re pregnant, this is a real thing! Julia: You want me to spaz about it all the time? I have to act like it’s nothing, Jamie…or I might just lose it. Jamie: Well when are you going to tell Jeremy? Julia: I haven’t figured that out yet… Jamie: He has to find out sometime! Julia: But not now! Jeremy: Find out what? (Both girls start to look panicked) Jamie: Um… Julia: You know what, screw it! Jeremy, I’m pregnant with your baby. I have been for about 2 months and pretty soon I’m not going to be able to see my feet. You might as well just find out now! Jeremy: No…shit… Jamie: You couldn’t lay it on a little lighter? Jeremy: Fuck no… Julia: I didn’t get it handed to me in a formal letter, why should he? Jamie: Listen babe, I’ve known about it for a while, and I’m not mad at you for it. This happened before we started dating. Jeremy: I can’t be a dad! Julia: Well too bad, Jeremy. It’s happening. Jeremy: I can’t believe this… (Jeremy runs off and goes into the bathroom) Jeremy: You knocked up a girl… (He starts crying and punches the mirror, sending glass everywhere) Jeremy: YOU’RE A STUPID MAN WHORE WHO KNOCKS GIRLS UP! (He falls to the floor and starts sobbing) Main Plot: Angel (Angel starts walking to her dad’s room) Angel: Hey dad, when is mom getting off work tonight? (She opens the door and hears him in the shower) Angel: Great… (She sees his laptop open on the bed and walks over to it) Angel: Taking a peek won’t hurt… (She opens up his IM’s and starts reading them) Angel: When can we do it again? I don’t know my wife’s schedule but the next time she works a night. I feel so bad about screwing an older man…but the adrenaline feels so good. You make me feel so good. And I’ll keep making you feel good just as long as no one finds out you’re having sex with a… '' (Angel gasps and covers her mouth with her hand) Angel: ''a fifteen year old… '' (Angel closes the window and runs out of the room) Angel: My dad…is a pedophile…oh my god… (Danielle calls her and she answers) Danielle: Hey, this party is insane! You should really come! Angel: You know…I think I just might… (She takes her dad’s keys on the table and leaves the house) Third Plot: Devon (Sophie is standing alone and awkwardly and Devon and Troy walk over to her) Devon: Hey, this is Troy. He’s pretty cool. Troy: Nice to meet you. Sophie: You too. Devon, can we please leave? No one has even talked to me and I don’t think they want to. Devon: You’re just not being social enough. Let me help you. (Devon grabs Sophie’s hand and drags her through a group of people) Danielle: Hey look, the she-devil herself decided to show up. Isaac: Who invited you? Sophie: I didn’t know there were invitations… Devon: Guys, can’t you just move on? Danielle: She hurt not only me, but all of my friends. Do you even care what you did to Jamie? Or Scott? Sophie: Yes, how many times do I have to say I’m sorry?! Jamie: Oh look who’s here. And already starting drama, I see? Sophie: Devon, let’s go. Devon: No, we’re going to have fun tonight, Soph! Jamie: The only way this bitch will have any fun is if she makes someone cry. Sophie: Can you get over it already?! Jamie: What, can’t handle a taste of your own medicine? Sophie: I’m not a bad person! Jamie: Nice acting skills, I actually believed you for a second. NOT. (Jamie stands on a chair and starts booing at her. Everyone at the party joins in) Sophie: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Devon: What is wrong with you people? Troy: Don’t make things worse, Devon. These people can’t be persuaded. Danielle: Why don’t you leave? Julia: No one wants you here! (Sophie starts crying and looks at Devon) Sophie: I hate you for getting me into this. (She runs off out of the party and everyone starts cheering) Devon: This is my fault. Troy: How could you have known that everyone here was going to act so rash and create such carnage? Devon: What? I-I don’t know…I can still fix this… Main Plot: Angel (Angel is chugging vodka and is totally drunk as Danielle and Isaac find her) Danielle: Angel, when did you even get here? Angel: A long time ago, mon amie! Isaac: You okay? (Angel hugs Isaac) Angel: I’m great! Isaac: Ugh and drunk, horse breath. Angel: It’s not called a rager for nothing! Danielle: Is everything okay? Angel: Everything is perfectly dandy, madam! Isaac: Are you sure? Angel: My dad’s a pedo bear but whatevs, right?! Danielle: Are you serious, oh my god. Angel: It’s so funny! Isaac: Funny? Angel: You’re judging me, aren’t you! Some friends you are! (Angel runs off and Danielle and Isaac look confused) Isaac: Looks like we’re going to have to chase drunky around all night. Danielle: I’ll take care of her. You take care of Jeremy, he’s not looking so good either. Isaac: What are we, the designated drivers, minus the driving part? Danielle I guess so. (Danielle follows her out of the party and Isaac starts looking for Jeremy) Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy runs out of the party and runs up to Jamie and Eric) Eric: You okay, man? Jeremy: I’m great! Jamie: I’m so sorry you had to find out that way, babe. Jeremy: It’s fine! I love babies! Wait, I hate them! (Jeremy throws the chair next to him and Isaac runs up to him) Isaac: Man, calm down! Jeremy: How can I calm down?! I’m gonna have to deal with a kid! (Julia, Liam, Caylee, and Tim walk up to them) Tim: What’s going on, is he okay? Jamie: He’s out of his mind drunk. Caylee: Oh I’m guessing you finally told him you’re knocked up, huh Julia? Julia: Excuse me? Caylee: Well it’s not like you want to tell people. Julia: Oh, and you think it’s your duty to tell everyone, don’t you? Caylee: Listen, I didn’t tell Jamie and I don’t know who did, but you need to stop blaming me because you’re mad at yourself. Julia: I’m blaming you because you’re a dumb bitch who can’t keep her mouth shut! Liam: Julia, calm down. Julia: No, I won’t! Caylee goes around and everyone thinks she’s the goddess of the school or something because she passes out every five minutes and loves to help everyone, but NO! She’s really A BIG BITCH! Caylee: Really? You think every thinks I’m a goddess? Well I’m about to prove them wrong! (Caylee splashes her beer all over Julia) Julia: You did not just do that! (Julia pushes Caylee and they start to fight, knocking each other to the ground and tackling each other) Liam: Caylee stop! You could hurt her baby! (Jamie and Liam pull Caylee off of Julia while Tim holds Julia back) Jamie: STOP IT! What the fuck is wrong with you two?! Tim: What the fuck is wrong with Jeremy?! (Jeremy is stripping on top of the bar while girls are putting money in his pants and stroking his body) Jamie: OH HELL NO! Liam: Jamie, calm down. He’s drunk. Jamie: These bitches need to get off my man! (Jeremy jumps off the table and starts making out with Jamie) Jamie: Stop! You are so unbelievably drunk right now! Jeremy: It’s amazing! Jamie: Yeah, for you. We need to get everyone out and stop the party. Jeremy: NO! Jamie: Fine, but no more booze! You’re going to get alcohol poisoning pretty soon. (Jamie sets him down on a chair while Liam leads Caylee inside to cool down) Tim: What the fuck is happening?! Is everyone losing their minds?! Jamie: I guess fucking so! Jeremy: I love you! (Jamie sighs and looks nervous as the party gets crazier) Jamie: Why did the host have to get so drunk! Main Plot: Angel (Angel is running up her steps and barges into the door) Angel: Hola mes parents! Mrs. O’Brian: Angel? Are you…drunk?! Angel: Dad, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be off fucking at 15 year old slut bunny you were talking to?! (Angel’s mom drops the plate of food she was holding and Danielle barges into the door) Danielle: Oh god…too late. Mrs. O’Brian: What?! Is she lying…please tell me she’s lying. (Mr. O’Brian looks shocked and can’t speak) Mrs. O’Brian: Oh my god… Mr. O’Brian: Maddie, please- Mrs. O’Brian: Don’t talk to me!! Stay away! (Her mom runs upstairs crying and Angel snickers as Danielle hands her a glass of water) Mr. O’Brian: You couldn’t just butt out! (Her dad bumps past them and runs outside, slamming the door) Danielle: Maybe that wasn’t the best way to go about it, but you did the right thing to tell your mom. Angel: Now everything can go back to normal… Danielle: Angel…things are definitely going to change. Your mom isn’t going to stay with your dad now that she knows he’s a pedophile. Angel: But…but…I did everything I could! (Angel falls to the floor and starts crying and Danielle holds her) Danielle: Nothing you could have ever done could ever be enough… (She continues to cry in Danielle’s arms) Third Plot: Devon (Devon stands up on the bar) Leah: Another stripper! Devon: I’m not stripping! I just can’t believe how cruel and heartless you guys are. Sophie came here trying to make amends and you crushed her spirit and humiliated her! Liam: Why don’t you just shut up! Devon: No, I’m finally making a stand for myself! Devon: I came here trying to improve my image…but that sure didn’t happen. Liam: That was your first mistake! (Everyone starts to throw garbage and drinks at him) Devon: FUCK ALL OF YOU! (Devon jumps off the bar) Devon: I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!! (He runs out of the party and kicks a garbage can in the parking lot and takes out his phone) Devon: 911…yeah there’s a crazy party going on with a lot of underage drinking and drug use. The address is 753 Lakeville Lane… Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is slamming his head on the bar counter) Jeremy: My head feels like it’s about to explode… Jamie: Babe, I’ll get you some aspirin. Be back soon. (Jamie leaves and Trey walks up to him) Trey: Man, I heard that someone else heard Devon call the cops outside. We have to clear everyone out NOW! This is getting way out of hand! Jeremy: Then you deal with it! Trey: It’s your party! You deal with it! Jeremy: I’m done dealing with all this shit! I’m done! (Jeremy pushes Trey) Trey: You’re a douchebag when you’re drunk! Jeremy: That’s it. (Jeremy gets on the bar again) Jeremy: EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I’LL GIVE YOU ALL 1 FUCKING MINUTE BEFORE I BEAT ALL YOUR ASSES! (Everyone starts to leave and are upset and complaining) Leah: It’s a party, there needs at least one crazy drunk. Liam: Does that mean us too? Jeremy: What do you think, fucktard?! Liam: Whatever, man. (Liam takes Tim, Trey, and Caylee and they’re all mad at Jeremy) Jamie: What’s going on? Jeremy: Devon called the cops or something. Jamie: You rest. I’ll clear up all the booze, okay? Jeremy: I can’t take this anymore, Jamie, I just can’t. I don’t want to be a father, I don’t want to go to college and be an adult, I don’t want to keep making mistakes, but I fucking keep making them! Jamie: It’s because you’re human. Get your ass to bed and leave this to me, okay? (Jeremy slowly goes inside and Jamie looks at the mess and sighs) Third Plot: Devon (The next morning, Sophie calls Devon) Sophie: Hey, I heard you got trashed last night trying to help me. Devon: Yeah… Sophie: Thanks Dev, really. Devon: Hey, it was my fault we got into this at all, right? Sophie: Just…things are going to be really different at school now. I think we’re at the very bottom of the totem pole now. Devon: Well honestly, I don’t give a shit. I’m done dealing with these fuckers who think they can push us around. I’m not taking it anymore. Sophie: Good spirit to have. Devon: And I will get my revenge…and they will feel just as dehumanized and desperate as I did… Sophie: Um, okay? Devon: I’ll promise you that… (Devon hangs up and looks furious, throwing a dart at a target board with Liam’s face on it) Devon: Watch out bud, I’m coming for you… Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy wakes up and the house is spotless and Jamie is watching TV) Jamie: You finally woke up. How’s your head? Jeremy: Not good. What happened? Jamie: Well after you went to sleep, I cleared the booze and the cops came. I sweet-talked my way into just getting a warning for noise complaints. Jeremy: You’re amazing. And about the baby- Jamie: Let’s not talk about it. I feel the same way as I did last night. You knocked her up before we started dating seriously, so I can’t hold it against you. Jeremy: And I don’t remember it all…but I do remember doing some stupid things last night. Jamie: You were drunk. As long as you don’t do those things while you’re sober, I don’t give a shit. Jeremy: You’re…perfect. Jamie: Listen, Jeremy…remember how I said I’m not ready for sex. Jeremy: Yeah? Jamie: I think that’s changed…when do your parents get home? Jeremy: Not for another hour. Jamie: That’s plenty of time… (They both start to make out and Jamie lays on top of him) Main Plot: Angel (Angel walks into her parent’s room) Angel: Where are all of dad’s things? Mrs. O’Brian: He must have come and taken them sometime last night. I’m just going to come out and say it, I don’t think we’ll be seeing much of him anymore… Angel: So you guys are… Mrs. O’Brian: What other choice do I have, sweetie? He’s…he’s- Angel: A pedo? Mrs. O’Brian: …Yes. You think I’d know my own husband…I guess not. Angel: This is where we can start fresh, mom. Mrs. O’Brian: Things are going to be different, just the two of us. Angel: I think they’ll be better… Mrs. O’Brian: Let’s hope so… Angel: I don’t think I could take it if it wasn’t… (They hug and Angel smiles) Angel: It feels like a weight has just been lifted off my shoulders…now I can move on. Now I can focus on me…I deserve it. 'NEXT WEEK' Eric: Nothing would make me happier than beating his face in with my fist. '''EVERYONE' Caylee: I can’t even go to class without being scared! EVENTUALLY Sophie: If you cared about me, we wouldn’t be having this discussion! Dex: I don’t know what you want me to say. Sophie: Say you’ll never leave me… (Dex looks hesitant) BREAKS Tim: I don’t have a problem! BUT Trey: There’s no getting through to him… WHO Jarrod: You wanna go?! (Eric clenches his fist) WILL (Tim throws a bottle at the wall) SHATTER? (Tim falls to his knees and starts crying) Liam: We all need to just let everything out sometimes… NEW EPISODE NEXT WEEK ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts